


Safe Space

by nswf_mngynw (mingyunwoo)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Domestic, Established Relationship, Hong Jisoo | Joshua is Whipped, M/M, POV First Person, Smut, Top Hong Jisoo | Joshua, joshua pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingyunwoo/pseuds/nswf_mngynw
Summary: Junhui settles himself right where he always wants to be. In between my thighs, particularly, my crotch. When I ask him why he likes it there, he simply says, “It’s my safe space.”
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 52





	Safe Space

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I suddenly had the urge to write a junshua smut but I did haha let me know what you think in the comments please or tweet me @lordevernon

Junhui settles himself right where he always wants to be. In between my thighs, particularly, my crotch. When I ask him why he likes it there, he simply says, “It’s my safe space.” 

The first time it happened, I was reading in bed. My head is resting on the bed’s headboard while Junhui is upside down at the bottom of the bed, fiddling with his phone. We were on opposite sides of the bed, minding our own business. All of a sudden, I feel his feet snaking up my thighs.

“What are you doing?” I dropped my book on my chest and asked him. Junhui doesn’t answer, he just continues to rub his feet up and down my thighs as if it’s completely normal. Granted, it wasn’t a sexual moment, we were completely mundane - a normal Sunday afternoon that we decided to stay in. “Junhui.”

“Shhh,” Junhui responded. “I’m not doing anything, Shua.”

“Not from where I’m sitting,” I said back. Junhui didn’t stop what he was doing and I was sitting there watching as his feet finally hovered over my crotch rubbing my soft dick gently with it. “Junhui, please-”

“Joshua,” Junhui finally sat up. “I just want to feel it okay.”

“But, you’re making it hard.” Junhui just kept rubbing my dick until finally, I felt myself harden under his touch. The next thing I knew he was in between my thighs with my dick around his mouth then I was fucking him into the bed passionately. 

-

The second time it happened, we were watching a movie in the living room. We were cuddled up on the couch with a blanket over us. I had my arms around his shoulders and he was resting on my chest. All of a sudden I felt his hand resting on top of my crotch.

“What’s that?” I checked under the blanket to see if I was right, and there it was: his hand on my crotch. “You can’t keep doing that you know, you could just ask.” I was pulling him into a kiss, but he pushed me back.

“Not really in the mood, I want to watch the movie.”

“Then why is your hand on my dick?” I asked with a laugh.

“I just want to feel it.”

“...What?” 

“It makes me feel good, okay.” 

“Since when?” I asked.

“You know how you often walk around the house with just boxers? I see your dick carelessly move when you walk. I often wonder what it would feel like as it is in my hand.” Junhui confessed. “So, no. I’m not exactly asking for sex, I just want to feel your dick in my hands. Is that okay?”

When I heard him say that, it actually made me smile. I gave him a kiss on the lip, then grabbed his hand and reached it into my slightly already hardening dick for him to hold. “Touch it for as long as you want,” I said.

“Thank you,” Junhui said and smiled. We went back to watching the money and after a few hours, his warm hands were just casually around my dick, nothing grand at all.

Weeks went on like that - Junhui just suddenly deciding he wants to feel and touch me. Sometimes it leads to sex, other times it’s just that. Until one day, he asked me for something that was completely different than just touching me.

“You want to what?” I asked.

“Put your dick in my mouth,” Junhui said.

“Okay,” I responded. “So you want to suck me off?”

“Not really. I won’t give you a blowjob, I’ll just have you in my mouth until maybe I can suck you off or I don’t.” Junhui clarified. “It’s called cockwarming.”

“And I’m supposed to enjoy it?” 

“It’s more for me than it is for you. But if you find that it doesn’t make you feel comfortable, then we’ll stop. But I really do want to try it. Please, Shua.” Junhui was already positioned in between my thighs when he asked me to do this. How am I supposed to say no to his beautiful face? The image of him resting his head on my thighs with my dick in his mouth is enough to make me go hard, so I said yes.

Once he heard my approval, he immediately pulled me out of my boxers and I lifted my hips up to give him ease of access. He took my dick in his hand like he normally would and gave it a few tugs. He didn’t wait for me to get fully hard before putting my dick inside his mouth. 

He sucks on my head casually like it’s a lollipop he’s trying to finish and sometimes he would swallow me further. All the while, he just lies there with his phone in his hand acting like it’s all normal. 

“To be honest,” I initiated. “This kinda makes me feel like I’m your toy or something.”

Junhui popped my dick out of his mouth to respond. “You don’t like it?” Junhui asked. 

“Well,” I couldn’t say no because I actually did. “I’ll think about it more. Just go back to what you were doing.”

“Okay.” Junhui pulled me back into his mouth and went on scrolling through his phone, minding his own business. Meanwhile, I tried my best to put my focus on the book I was reading instead of the raging hard-on I had that I can’t soon alleviate because my boyfriend was too comfortable.

A few hours later, I asked Junhui if he finally could just suck me off, so he did. He bobbed his head on my dick, hollowing his cheeks as he pulls in and out. It didn’t take long for me to cum because I was trying so hard not to ejaculate for the past 30 minutes. I tried to pull him off but he continues to suck me off until I came inside his mouth, he gave it a few sucks then he popped it out. He jerked my dick up and down, and surprisingly I wasn’t finished cumming. Some exploded into Junhui’s forehead and hair. 

“Fuck,” I said, attempting to catch my breath, looking down on Jun who’s still tugging my dick. “I’m sorry I got cum on your face.” I reached for the tissue on our bedside and wiped the cum on Jun’s face.

“It’s fine…” Jun said. Not even a minute later, Junhui took me back in his mouth, and rested his head on my thigh again as if he didn’t just suck the life out of me.

“We’re not done,” I asked. I could feel Jun’s own hard-on with my feet. “Want me to help you with that.” Jun took his own dick out of his boxers and began to jerk himself off.

“I’ll be fine,” Junhui said. “Just lie back down and relax. Let me just be in my safe space”

“Alright.” I responded. Junhui is an adventurous sort or just plain kinky. But it’s sexy how godly he treats my dick, worshipping it in his own way. I sat there lying on my bed, reading my book, and occasionally seeing him suckling on my dick while he jerks himself off and eventually cumming on my foot. 


End file.
